


Bi-curiosity

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Prompt fics [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted Hunter and Sebastian going to a McKinley football game and Hunter becoming very interested in Cheerio!Kurt, who is Sebastian's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi-curiosity

“Sebastian, remind me again why I’m here at this public high school?”

Sebastian smirked. “Because the cheerleaders are hot.”

“Ah,” replied Hunter. 

Sebastian’s smirk grew. “Especially Kurt,” he said. 

“You know I’m not even remotely bi-curious, Sebastian,” said Hunter. 

“Don’t worry,” answered Sebastian. “He’s the only boy on the squad. You can ogle all the hot girls you like.”

Hunter and Sebastian were sitting near the bottom of the stadium, watching the McKinley Titans lose spectacularly to some other team. Sebastian was eagerly counting down the minutes until the halftime show, when he could ogle his boyfriend shamelessly. 

Finally, halftime came around, and the Cheerios stepped onto the field and launched into a brand new, insanely cheerleading routine designed by their psychotic coach. Kurt and the Unholy Trinity were of course center stage, as they were the hottest and most talented members of the squad. 

Sebastian looked over at Hunter, whose eyes seemed to be looking at…Kurt? Sebastian was shocked. What was the very straight Hunter doing looking at *his* boyfriend?

Sebastian was startled out of his shock when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see that Kurt had come over. Sebastian immediately stood up and pulled Kurt into a long kiss, which Kurt returned just as fiercely. 

“Hey, sexy,” came Hunter’s voice from behind Sebastian. “How you doing?”

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian and sat down, with Sebastian following his lead. “I’m exhausted,” he said. “It takes a lot of effort to pull off a Sue Sylvester routine while simultaneously looking as hot as I already do.”

“Well, you looked *fine* out there,” replied Hunter, smirking, and Sebastian felt a spark of jealousy. What was Kurt doing, encouraging Hunter like that?

“Hunter, this is *my* boyfriend Kurt,” said Sebastian. “Kurt, this is Hunter Clarington, fellow Warbler. I invited him so he could ogle the rest of the Cheerios.”

“Ah,” replied Kurt. He looked Hunter up and down, and said, “Y’know, I think you’d have a lot of fun with Santana, let me go get her.” He stood up and walked away, yelling, “Hey, Satan! Come over here!”


End file.
